


Flustered Angel

by Sabriel_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Life/pseuds/Sabriel_Life
Summary: Just a cute thing about Gabe getting super flustered





	Flustered Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Make sure to go read my other works, no beta for this so oof

Gabe had tried to do it many times. And when I say many, I mean 278. Yes, Gabriel could count of every moment he came close and then backed out last second.

It wasn’t his fault, okay! Angels weren’t supposed to feel, much less crush on giant that is essentially the human version of a moose! Yet here he was.

Gabriel was an archangel, damnit! One of heavens most deadliest weapons! And he couldn’t even get up the courage to ask one person out!

It had never been hard for him when it came to sex, wither he could snap someone into existence or hit up his local bar. One night stands were easy.

One chance relationships on the other hand… If he messed it up, Sam would want nothing to do with Gabriel. That only added to the nerve of asking out that nerd.

He was worse than Cas, at least his younger bro didn’t realize he was hopelessly gay for Dean. But no, Gabriel was so very gay for the younger Winchester, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sam, on the other hand, found it adorable. He could always tell right when Gabe was about to try (and fail) to ask him out.

The angel had a habit of gnawing on lollipop sticks that no longer had any sugary sweets on them when he got nervous. So when Gabriel came up to him, eyes darting back and forth from Sam’s face to the floor and back to Sam’s face, chewing away on a day old stick, Sam knew.

Not the first few times of course, but on Gabriel’s fifth attempt he almost actually did it, changing the word date to hunt, though.  _Do you want to go on a hunt with me._ That was when Sam figured out that Gabriel had some romantic feelings for him. That’s also the moment he realized what always caused Gabe to back down at the last second.

You see, Sam had this smile. A smile only reserved for those he held dearest. Sam had started using it on Gabriel, and it flustered the angel!

Gabriel being flustered was like a gift from god, er, chuck? Anyway, Sam could watch a flustered Gabriel all day every day. It was breathtakingly adorable.

Now of course, Sam knew eventually he’d have to be the one to ask Gabriel out. Gabriel definitely wouldn’t do it, not at this rate at least. But Sam would let him wait for a little while longer, he decided when Gabe walked over with a chewed up lollipop stick in his mouth.

Seeing him all flustered was definitely worth the wait of their first date.


End file.
